


bajo la lluvia

by samej



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Lack of Communication, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No se da cuenta de que habla en alto.</p><p>—Ahí viene Wakatoshi. </p><p>Tendou tiene las manos apretadas contra las rodillas, los nudillos blancos y un nudo en la garganta, se inclina hacia delante para observarle mejor. Ahorro infinitesimal de la energía, la curva perfecta, los músculos del brazo izquierdo marcados como raíces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bajo la lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> Título moñas para un fic moñas. Espero que os guste, pretendía que fuera algo completamente distinto pero me ha salido así. 
> 
> Para **Irene** , que sufre conmigo la falta de fics de esta pareja :***

Lleva una semana lloviendo y Tendou ya no puede más. No soporta la lluvia que le deja el pelo como un champiñón venenoso alrededor de la cabeza. El paraguas se bambolea en su mano, demasiado grande para una sola persona, pero al menos consigue cubrirse la mayoría del cuerpo. Aún le quedan quinientos metros desde la parada hasta el estadio pero se le hacen eternos, inabarcables. 

Hace casi un año que no ve a Wakatoshi y el cartel enorme con su cara al lado de la bandera de Japón le pilla casi de sorpresa. Se ha alejado del voleyball, de la mayoría de lo que le ataba a él y volver ahora haya sido seguramente un error.

La culpa es de Goshiki, que le ha ofrecido la entrada que le han regalado como socio del estadio de Tokio porque no podía ir. Tendou le quiso decir que tenían gente mucho más interesada en esto que él pero no le había dado opción. 

Pensó en no ir pero no es suficientemente fuerte como para engañarse a sí mismo a ese nivel. Quiere ver el voleyball, y quiere ver a Wakatoshi, y de repente se le hace impensable esos meses tras las primeras semanas de intentar por todos los medios mantener una amistad que se hace cuesta arriba cuando todo lo da uno. 

El instituto era una cosa, pero después de mensajes sin contestar, de llamadas rechazadas, de un Wakatoshi cada vez más taciturno, Tendou empezó a dejar de intentar comunicarse.

Y fue triste pero no inesperado confirmar que en cuanto él dejó de hacer esfuerzos, su amistad fue marchitándose poco a poco. Tendou superó el desengaño, quiere pensar, pero es dificil olvidar a alguien así.

Hay demasiada gente en la cola y rodea el estadio buscando una puerta un poco más lejos de las taquillas. Entra relativamente rápido y busca su sitio; la gente ya le rodea y él apoya el paraguas a su lado. Se deja el gorro puesto, al menos de momento, sigue teniendo el pelo del mismo rojo nuclear y prefiere pasar desapercibido, por el momento. 

Está mirando el móvil, intentando no enfocarse demasiado en la gente que entra y sale de los vestuarios, entrenadores y managers y los jugadores de reserva. No es capaz de perderse la entrada de Wakatoshi porque el estadio _ruge_ cuando aparece, su nombre suena en los altavoces y las estadísticas brillan en las pantallas. Wakatoshi aparece tan imperturbable como siempre. Le parece más alto, el color blanco y rojo del uniforme hace que parezca más moreno.

Está horrible, desesperada, absurdamente guapo. 

Le manda un mensaje a Goshiki, “por qué me has hecho esto” y Goshiki le responde “¿el qué?” con el emoji de un angelito al final. 

—Maldito gilipollas —dice, y un señor le mira mal desde un par de filas más adelante. Tiene un crío al lado y Tendou levanta las manos en disculpa. 

El árbitro pita el principio del partido y Wakatoshi saca el primero. Mueve la pelota en sus manos y sigue sin desperdiciar un solo movimiento, está todo calculado al milímetro. El golpe resuena en el gimnasio y Tendou no recordaba para nada esto, se había obligado a guardar bien dentro, donde no lo recordaría cada par de días, se había olvidado de lo que era seguir la pelota, leer a la gente. 

La pelota llega al libero como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. El colocador revisa la cancha pero Tendou sabe que solo hay una cosa que vaya a hacer.

No se da cuenta de que habla en alto.

—Ahí viene Wakatoshi. 

Tiene las manos apretadas contra las rodillas, los nudillos blancos y un nudo en la garganta, se inclina hacia delante para observarle mejor. Ahorro infinitesimal de la energía, la curva perfecta, los músculos del brazo izquierdo marcados como raíces. 

Le parece que vuela, como un águila. 

Los tres que bloquean no tienen nada que hacer; la pelota golpea el suelo con una fuerza que parece que puede romperlo.

Tendou no se da cuenta de cuándo empieza a animar. 

*

Cuando termina el partido está cansado como si hubiera estado jugando él mismo. Ganan, claro que ganan, cómo no lo van a hacer con el chico milagroso, y Tendou siente que ha perdido el último año de su vida. 

Le echa de menos. A veces sabe que fue egoísta alejándose como lo hizo, porque Wakatoshi siempre fue con él de la misma manera; fue Tendou el que cambió. Fue Tendou el que empezó a sentir que quería más, el que empezó a soñar despierto con cosas que nunca podrían darle. 

Sale del estadio y su móvil suena. Hace malabares con el paraguas y la mochila y lo coge cuando ya lleva sonando un rato. Su móvil no reconoce el número, pero a él se le para un segundo el corazón. 

Como no sabe callarse, contesta directamente con su nombre.

—¿Wakatoshi-kun? 

Hay un silencio sorprendido al otro lado de la línea.

—No sabía si aún tendrías mi número. 

—Si te soy sincero —dice, nervioso, antes de pensarlo—, no lo tiene. 

—Oh.

Es toda la respuesta. La lluvia rebota contra su paraguas pero está olvidada, por unos segundos que se hacen eternos. 

—¿Me has llamado para comprobar si me acordaba de tu número?

—Ah… no. ¿Te importaría esperarme? Tardaré poco. 

Tendou mira al cielo. 

—¿Sabías que estaba allí? 

La voz calla y Tendou suspira. 

—Te espero en la entrada norte. No tardes, llueve.

*

Parece que amaina la lluvia cuando una presencia se pone a su lado. Le parece más alto.

—¿Sigues sin usar paraguas? 

—Se me ha olvidado.

—Como siempre. —Levanta el suyo y Wakatoshi se acerca más a él. 

El silencio se expande como chicle. 

—Oye, Wakatoshi.

—¿Sí?

—¿Le diste a Goshiki la entrada tú? 

—No. El me lo ofreció. 

Tendou frunce el ceño y le mira. Wakatoshi mira a lo lejos, como buscando una respuesta sin saber cuál es. 

—No sabía cómo hablarte y se le ocurrió esto… Dijo algo sobre verme jugar —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué querías decirme?

—Cuando dejaste de estar… No entendí por qué te fuiste. Tampoco sabía cómo hacer para que te quedaras. 

Tendou siente que la sangre le baja a los pies. 

—Se me ocurre que podrías habérmelo dicho. Seguramente que me hubieras llamado un día tú hubiera bastado.

—Tendou…

—Da igual. Perdona. Es solo que…

—Pensé que sería mejor que lo hicieras. Pensé que te habrías dado cuenta. 

Le interrumpe. 

—¿Darme cuenta de qué? ¿De que no te importaba en lo más mínimo si yo estaba o no? Durante todo el instituto estuve como un perro faldero y tardaste dos días en dejar de hablarme. No he sabido nada de ti. Nada. Durante _meses_. Así que dime, ¿de qué debería haberme dado cuenta?

Se queda callado y cuando habla, parece que le duele. 

—De que no te quería como amigo.

Tendou se olvida de que está sujetando el paraguas y deja caer el brazo, se le abre la boca de la sorpresa. El agua le moja la cara y es más fácil pensar que no quiere llorar, no quiere mirarle a la cara mientras le dice eso después de todo lo que pasaron así que se da la vuelta y se aleja de él, grita sin mirarle. 

—Que te den a ti también, sabes. Joder, llamarme para esto es cruel hasta para tus estándares, Ushijima.

—No, espera, Tendou…

—No quiero escucharlo. 

Pero lo va a tener que hacer, porque en ese momento algo (alguien) tira de su brazo y le hace darle la vuelta. 

—“Solo” como amigo. No te quería “solo” como amigo. 

Tiene el pelo calado, le caen gotas del flequillo a las mejillas. Su expresión sigue siendo más bien neutra pero hay una honestidad en ella, una preocupación en los ojos.

—Que te den, Wakatoshi.

Tira del brazo que le tiene agarrado hacia él y sabe que solo lo consigue porque le pilla de sorpresa pero le atrae lo suficiente como para llegar a agarrarle del cuello. Se lo rodea con los brazos y apoya la cabeza en su hombro. 

—Eres un imbécil. 

—Eso no es verdad.

Pero su mano enorme se apoya en medio de su espalda y le oye echar el aire, le aprieta contra él. 

—Wakatoshi. 

—¿Sí?

—Odio la lluvia.

Se aparta un segundo sin soltarle la espalda.

—A lo mejor tirar el paraguas no ha sido la mejor idea.

Tendou ríe, y la sombra de una sonrisa pasa por los labios de Wakatoshi. Cuando levanta la mirada de ellos le parece que escampa por un momento. 

Después Wakatoshi cierra los ojos, se acerca más y más, y la lluvia deja de importarle. 

Se besan y el calor repentino hace que tenga escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, y se multiplican la primera vez que intuye la punta de la lengua de Wakatoshi contra la suya.

Se separan cuando suena un trueno sobre sus cabezas. 

—Anda, vamos, que te tengo que poner al día de los animes que he visto desde que no nos vemos.

—Yo no he visto ninguno.

Tendou suspira dramáticamente.

—Es mi misión llevarte por el buen camino. 

Recoge el paraguas, lo levanta y hace hueco a su lado. Wakatoshi lo ocupa sin mirarle a la cara y Tendou podría jurar que tiene más color de lo normal en las mejillas.

La sonrisa le muerde las comisuras de los labios sin poder evitarlo mientras empieza a hablar, gesticulando y moviendo el paraguas. 

De vez en cuando le da en la cabeza a Wakatoshi, pero no dice nada.


End file.
